


"Forever"

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reuniting with the person you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Silver returns to Gold's grave one late night and finds Gold waiting for him.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"Forever"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“For Us”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458427) by [Bitterpotato00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00). 



**Trainer Gold**

**Gone but never forgotten**

How true that statement was! A tear rolls down my cheek and I think back, back before his death, back before we started dating, back before we were even rivals. I never would have let myself cry, “I’m not weak” I would say, my father had always taught me that.

But now after meeting Gold, I’d much rather be weak than an unemotional mess who pushes everyone away just to feed his ambition.

I gently touch his tombstone as if it’s made out of glass, muttering an “I love you” to it. Wishing to hear the words returned by his voice but knowing it’s a wish that won’t come true. “I’ll visit you tomorrow,” I say, hating the memories of all the times I told him that flooding through my brain. Everyone seems to be saying their final goodbyes to their loved ones before they close the gate for the night.

I quietly walked out, not wanting to talk to anyone. I may be mourning but so is someone else and I need to help them.

I reach the grocery store and pull out the list, carefully reading every item on it before going searching for them. Once done I pay the lady and go on my way, eventually reaching the small red-bricked, two-bedroom, house. Quietly knocking on the door.

The door opens to reveal Gold’s mother, her long brown hair now having obvious white hairs in it. “Hello Silver” I give her as big of a smile I can muster “Hello, I was just dropping off the groceries you asked for, is it okay if I come in?” she nods, mind elsewhere.

I step inside, the house is spotless not a speck of dust in sight. I walk the groceries into the kitchen and look longingly up at the stairs leading to his room. Remembering all the times, I would walk into the house with Gold, his mum greeting me before she’d ask if I wanted a Cinnabar Volcano Burger, I never usual excepted but she still tried, then Gold would lead me up to his bedroom.

All of that was gone now, I had to remind myself in case I was expecting Gold to walk down the stairs. “Would you like a Cinnabar Volcano Burger?” she asks, I see a slight spark in her eyes, my stomach rumbling seems to be good enough of an answer so I just simply nod after it. As I suspected, her face turned to absolute delight and she admittedly started preparing it for me. I sit at the bench watching her work not daring to hope.

As if reading my mind “You can go upstairs” she tells me. I hesitated “thank you” before I slowly walk up the stairs. I don’t look around just going straight to Gold’s room, it’s the same as always, his small bed lying in the corner, the blue mat on the floor, the tv in the other corner. Slowly one tear rolls down my face then another and another until I was sobbing, I jump onto his bed, curling up on it and crying until his mother calls my name.

\--

I arrived at the graveyard, the doors are still wide open even though it’s getting dark. I enter, they’ll surely check before they closing up so I doubt there’s anything to worry out, I pass many of the other graves and each step made me feel more uneased. I shrug it off, probably just my brain playing tricks on me, I am at a graveyard, or some wild ghost pokemon could be roaming the place. 

I try to calm myself down, reasoning I have all six of my pokemon on me but it doesn’t seem to help.

I make it to Gold’s grave, to find something disturbing, the coffin wasn’t six feet underground and covered under dirt anymore, instead, the dirt was all removed. My stomach twisted in a knot, did someone dig him up? No, I don’t recall his mum telling me about moving him, or did an intruder do it?. I have to go inform someone, I place the small bouquet near his stone, saying a small prayer and whispering “I love you” one last time.

I head back through the graveyard and I spot the gates and to my horror there closing, I start running at full speed towards them but fail to get through instead slamming up against the door. I start to scream that I’m still in here but no one responds and no one lets me out. Great, I’m going to be stuck in here the whole night.

“Silver~~,” says a ghostly voice 

I jump around startled at the voice, it can’t be … he couldn’t be …

“Silver~~”

Even though my brain is telling me to remain at the gates, my heart is wanting answers, I know I’m an idiot but I need to know if he’s there. I sprint back to his grave and he’s there, waiting for me.

“Gold, you're here!” I cry, tears flooding down my face at the sight of him. He looks the same as before but his skin is slightly paler, he smiles brightly at me, “how are you Silver?” he asks me.

“Not great, could be better” I fall to my knees “I’ve missed you!” Gold just stares at me “and so does your mother”.

“I’ve missed you both dearly too,” he says “it gets awfully lonely here, I hate it” well that’s interesting “I’d hate been dead too, but don’t worry I’ll come to visit at least once every week” he smiles slightly at that “yeah I’d like that!” at the moment I thought I saw something sinister in his eyes.

“So are you stuck here?” I ask he shakes his head “no, I just come here to talk to some of the other pokemon” that’s all he says “wait, did you say pokemon?” I jump around, a bunch of ghost type pokemon are playing with each other. Then a Gastly passes through me, it sends a shiver down my spine “can they not see me?” I ask him. He watches them play, not looking at me says “yes, they can’t see you, only me”.

I nod, then Gold's eyes turn pure black “I have to go!” he whispers before turning back around “and you’ll be coming with me”.

“What!” I jump up but Gold’s faster, he tightly grips my waist “don’t make it harder then it has to be”. I try throwing a punch with my free hand, but it doesn’t work and he catches it, crushing my hand. I yelp in pain, Gold doesn’t react just whispers “don’t fight and this will be over sooner” but I can’t, I can’t not fight, I struggle in his grasp and he doesn’t look too pleased about it.

Then suddenly I feel something crack and I scream, Gold whispers sweet nothing to me and I seriously want to punch the guy in the face for what he’s doing. I vomit up blood then I think the lights went out, I feel myself being lifted.

I wake up sometime later, all the pain has gone away, Gold’s smiles brightly at me “sorry” he whispered pulling me in his lap the only thing I get out is “why?”.

“I want us to be together, I need us to be together, I love you” he plays with my red hair, I hate it when he does that but for once lets it go. “What about your mother?” I ask, his face darkens “hopefully she won’t be joining us, too soon”.

“How long are we going to be here for?” I ask getting comfy.

“Forever” is his response 

“Forever” I repeat “doesn’t sound too bad”


End file.
